Talk:TIE Punisher Expansion Pack/@comment-71.219.242.172-20170102154525/@comment-454133-20170102185211
They'd still be pretty vulnerable and unwieldy, but I think it could be fun. The ultimate problem is cost in comparison to other options. First the bad: They'd roll a max of 2 defense dice (or 3 at range 3), and Sensor Jammer only helps if the foe can't focus their shots. Add to that the punisher's slow pursuit/escape speed, and lack of a barrel roll and elite slot. I fear TIE Defenders (just as an example) would eat the punishers alive. Real dogfighters have a lot of options for staying in the fight and keeping targets in arc, while minimizing their own exposure. And Black Eights are very low in PS, so arc dodgers will have a heyday. However, at 28 or 29 points for 9 health and nominally 2 agility, maybe that's not bad at all. What the ship lacks in maneuvering, it makes up in raw HP, and LWF will extend that a lot. Accuracy Corrector isn't a bad choice since it makes the best of the 2 attack dice, and Sensor Jammer makes some foes choose whether to spend their valuable focus for one more damage when your buddies could be shooting soon after. This wouldn't be a powerful or even necessarily long-lasting ship, but if your opponent wastes several rounds pouring shots into it instead of gunning for your more evasive fighters, that's points well-spent. And the punishers might even get some damage in. I'd spend a few more points on Extra Munitions and a bomb/missile/torp that worries enemies (a Cluster Missile might suffice), so they're a little more eager to focus-fire you out of existence (thus leaving friends alone for a couple rounds). Or a Cluster Mine that you can deposit during the first two rounds, to close off the enemy's maneuvering space before entering the dogfight. And as always, low-PS ships make great blockers. If he doesn't kill this ship right off, make sure it's always in his way and enabling the team. Finally, we should compare to the TIE Bomber filling the same role. A Gamma Squadron Veteran with LWF sits at 19 points, but has no system slot, trading it for an elite. That's a much cheaper investment, and should be considered when making a 100 point list were every point counts so much. Also there's the TIE Shuttle title, which would allow you to equip crew like Intelligence Agent and Systems Officer, to continually help yourself and your allies. Tomax Bren with LWF is a decent dogfighter, costing 27 points with one of the disposable elites (e.g. Lightning Reflexes or Crack Shot or Adrenaline Rush), or 30 with the shuttle crew above. That's less shielding but usually more defense dice than a punisher, lots of utility, and possibly a good deal more more maneuverability, reaction, or damage. I do see Tomax used as a dogfighter from time to time, so comparing to him sounds pretty legit. Finally, compare to Soontir Fel with PTL, Autothrusters, and TIE Mk. II for 33 points. That's an arc-dodging ace that I'd expect to eat punishers alive if flown correctly. But it would take him a couple rounds to do it, and he is sitting on only 3 hull... bad things can happen, especially with proximity or cluster mines being an option for the punisher... and allies flanking.